Overleg gebruiker:Avatar
Please add new messages to the bottom. --Avatar Hi, I saw that Wikianswers had several language additions, including German, French and Spanish. I was wondering if I could set up the Dutch version of Wikianswers, Wikiantwoorden. I'm not certain who to contact about this. Angela redirected me to you whilst she's at the Wikimania. Regards, Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 31 aug 2009 19:13 (UTC) :Oh, and, could you also add the namespace "Hub"? Thanks! Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 31 aug 2009 20:38 (UTC) ::Hi Mark. Sorry for the late answer. User:Timbo already started a Dutch Wikianswers and right now works on some translations - but I'm sure he can need a lot of help building up the wiki! About the namespace: Setting it up right now. --Avatar sep 3, 2009 11:30 (UTC) ::Namespace Hub (and Overleg Hub) is up and running. --Avatar sep 3, 2009 11:44 (UTC) ::PPS:I'm not really sure what MediaWiki:mon.js is doing but it uses hardcoded text which is not good. For example at my save bar I now have the text "Kleine bewerking" and "Volg deze pagina" - hard for someone to understand if he don't know Dutch. --Avatar sep 3, 2009 11:54 (UTC) :::Ah :). Haven't noted it. Could you give me a list of MediaWiki pages that require translation? It would be useful to know where I can start ;). Also, it would be great if the wiki could be named "Wikiantwoorden". It's the same as Wikianswers, and it's the same joke (wikia-antwoorden) ;). Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 3, 2009 11:49 (UTC) ::::Sad but true there is no nice list/possibility yet to extract such a list and translate the messages. I gave a bunch of messages to Timbo and working now on a better solution for this. I'll rename the wiki in a minute. --Avatar sep 3, 2009 11:54 (UTC) :::::To bad. And it doesn't have a -? Like CreateWiki- or Welcome-? Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 3, 2009 12:04 (UTC) ::::::The Default seems to have created English pages because it doesn't have the nl. link, could all of his pages be deleted on Wikiantwoorden, they're all English, and they all have wrong names. Note that I also translated some of Default created articles, so these must not be deleted. Also, could "Randomuserswithavatars" be activated on the Wiki? Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 3, 2009 12:22 (UTC) Messaging Hi, Any status on the new feature to easily translate MediaWiki messaging pages? I might've got somebody who can check my translations for messaging, so I'd like to start translating them there until the new extension is available, this way all the translations can be checked and the MediaWiki's translating to Dutch can be started (planning to work off the entire list... Lots of pages). Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 30, 2009 14:08 (UTC) Wikianswers/nl spot Sieh bitte mal hier - ich glaub du hast nen Typo eingebaut. Würdest du eventuell mal nachsehen, ob du dich da vertippt hast? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png okt 12, 2009 17:17 (UTC) hi im gragam zarin hi do u want me plz make me bureacraat on the runescape1info?? i was burecraat but now im only adminstor plz help me (Graham zarin feb 20, 2011 19:44 (UTC)) Blok Can you blok Graham zarin? His a sokpop from erik fedrik. Wouter15 aug 30, 2011 19:59 (UTC)